


Of Little Sisters and Sea Foam

by wookberry



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I'm not used to posting on here yet, M/M, No Angst, anyways the leobin and chasang are pretty small but not hard to miss, so I'm not sure how to mark what pairings are minor or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookberry/pseuds/wookberry
Summary: Wonsik couldn't be prouder when his little sister approaches him with a flyer for surf lessons. What he doesn't count on, though, is that his sister's instructor is ridiculously cute - and a local surf competition champion.





	Of Little Sisters and Sea Foam

Wonsik likes to think that he’s a pretty cool older brother.

And so, when Jiwon approaches him in the kitchen of their house with a flyer in her hand she appears to have ripped off of one of the telephone poles down by the beach, he’s hoping that it’s not something he’s going to have to say no to and, as a result, lose a few dozen points on his ‘cool older brother’ score.

“I saw this near the beach – there’s a local surf competition winner who’s offering lessons.”

Wonsik takes the flyer from her and inspects it. The whole thing is written in bright, fluorescent pink gel ink, and there are various drawings of what Wonsik assumes is the instructor, but with extra cuteness. The price is highlighted in blue, and is considerably more affordable than other instructors around here, which is a little strange given that nobody else offering lessons is a competition winner.

Or at least, that’s what this instructor – Jaehwan, his flyer had said – claimed he was. For all Wonsik knew, he could be some weird local intent on scamming money out of innocent kids like his sister or maybe even hurting her—

He sets the flyer down on the kitchen counter a little too hard. Jiwon furrows her brow at him.

“It’s pretty affordable,” he starts, shaking himself out of his reverie. “But I’d like to go with you to the first lesson and at least see who he is, make sure it’s legit.”

Jiwon rolls her eyes, but she seems happy all the same. “Thanks, oppa. I’ll call him now and see if he’s free for an afternoon lesson tomorrow.”

Wonsik’s worried response is second nature, but Jiwon waves him off with a smile and insists that she’s perfectly capable of talking to a stranger on the phone without putting herself in danger. He slouches against the kitchen counter and looks down at the flyer again. Surely someone who draws that many hearts and cute characters, in glittery fuchsia no less, is harmless?

He can only hope.

 

~*~

 

That night, Wonsik curls up in bed with his laptop, intent on finding out as much information about this Jaehwan as he can.

If he’s got trophies from surf competitions, then there’d have to be a digital footprint on him as well. At the very least, Wonsik can find a photo so he knows who he’s looking for tomorrow.

Though he doesn’t have his last name, merely searching the words ‘Jaehwan’ and ‘surf competition’ was apparently all he needed.

There are several articles by the local newspapers detailing _another terrific win by Lee Jaehwan at last week’s Pony Pro_ and _Lee Jaehwan remains bright when the day’s waves disappoint_. So, at the very least, he can confirm that there is a “Jaehwan” in the local competition circles. What Wonsik cares about most, though, is a picture.

He finds it in one of the top articles, detailing a close match between Jaehwan and another surfer, and his finger freezes on the touchpad of his laptop.

The picture is of Jaehwan clutching his surfboard as he stands on the winner’s podium, wet hair in his eyes and a bright, radiant smile on his face. Wonsik’s pretty sure all the lighting in the photo is coming from him alone. Faintly, he thinks that the cute self-portraits on his flyer simultaneously make a lot of sense and also don’t do him justice.

When he realises he’s been staring, frozen in his spot, for longer than he probably should be, he hastily closes the lid of his laptop and sets it down on the floor beside him. In his embarrassment, his bedcovers suddenly feel too hot, and he kicks them off with a huff.

If this is the same Jaehwan he’s meeting tomorrow, he needs to make sure he doesn’t just sit and stare at the real thing.

 

~*~

 

Wonsik realises, upon meeting Jaehwan in the flesh, that the picture that’s been burned into his retinas since he first saw it last night doesn’t do the surfing champion any justice _either._

They find him exactly where he’d told Jiwon he would be – to the left of the lifeguard tower. When they approach, he’s animatedly talking to one of the lifeguards until the man – Hakyeon, his uniform had read – nudges Jaehwan in the side and points at Wonsik and Jiwon.

“Oh! Hi!” Jaehwan exclaims upon turning, and he smiles at them both in a way that’s not quite as bright as the one in the photo but still just as breathtaking. “You must be Jiwon, right? And you are…?”

“This is Wonsik,” Jiwon introduces, and Wonsik tries to thank her telepathically because he’s not sure he has the brain-to-mouth function to craft a proper greeting just yet. “He’s my older brother. He insisted on bringing me today but he won’t be sticking around, will you, oppa?”

Wonsik turns to his little sister and feels more than sees the pointedness in her stare. “Of course not,” he reassures, before turning back to Jaehwan. He swallows. “Hi.”

 _Four words,_ he muses. _That’s four more than I thought I could do. Good job, Wonsik._

“Well, it’s nice to meet you both,” Jaehwan sways back and forth on his feet as he smiles, and Wonsik screams internally. _Cute._ “Each lesson will go for about an hour or so, so… you can just meet us back here when we’re finishing up.”

Lost in his own self-sabotaging thoughts, it takes Wonsik a moment to realise Jaehwan is looking at him. He clears his throat awkwardly, fingers twitching as he wonders what he should do with his hands. “That’s fine,” he offers a lopsided smile. “I’ll come back in an hour, then. Have fun, Jiwonnie.”

Jiwon rolls her eyes – they need to talk about this becoming a habit – as she gently pushes Wonsik away. “Go hang out with Hongbin or something, bye!”

As Wonsik begins to walk away, he hears the lilt of laughter from Jaehwan at Jiwon’s actions, and bites back the almost insatiable need to whine at the heavens above. Of course his sister’s surf instructor is cute, of course his laugh is even better.

And of course he’s already made himself at home in Wonsik’s head.

 

~*~

 

Unable to function long enough to really arrange any hangouts, Wonsik spends the hour perusing the shops that line the street adjacent to the beach. He checks out the surfboards in his go-to store, fights an internal battle over the undeniably-ugly-but-oddly-tempting Hawaiian and tie-dye shirts, and buys himself a much-needed tub of surf wax since his had run out a few days ago. With two smoothies from the juice bar in hand, he makes his way back to the beach.

Jiwon and Jaehwan are laying on surfboards when he gets back, as Jaehwan instructs her on the correct way to paddle. Wonsik feels a little awkward dawdling nearby – and he’s _really_ trying not to ogle at the swell of Jaehwan’s ass – so he takes a long sip of his _Mango Tango Crush_ as a means of building up courage before he walks up to the two.

Jaehwan looks up first, breaking into a smile and turning to tell Jiwon that they’ll leave it here for today. They both stand and Jiwon all but snatches the _Strawberry Squeeze_ out of Wonsik’s hand that she knows is for her.

“Thank you for helping her out,” Wonsik says first, and wow, maybe that passionfruit aftertaste in the back of his mouth _is_ helping him. He hands his drink to Jiwon and pulls a few notes out of his wallet, handing them to Jaehwan. “This is for today, but I imagine you two have organised the next lesson?”

“Yes,” Jaehwan nods, fluffy brown hair falling into his eyes. Wonsik feels his confidence crumble, just a little. “Same time on Wednesday, and then Friday. Is three times a week okay?”

“Perfectly fine.” Wonsik smiles. He doesn’t realise he’s gone silent for that long until Jiwon is not-so-subtly jabbing him in the side with her elbow. Face feeling flushed, he quickly bids Jaehwan good day and turns to walk off with his little sister.

Jiwon gives him a knowing look. “Haven’t seen you that flustered since that Chungha concert last year when she smiled at you from the stage.”

Wonsik’s ears are burning. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He watches as Jiwon rolls her eyes – again? – and sips her smoothie with a smile.

Okay. Maybe he’s in trouble.

 

~*~

 

 _California_ is a beachside restaurant a little way down the street that’s known for two things – its over the top surf-themed interior décor, and its incredible surf-and-turf mains. For Wonsik, though, the most important part is that his good friend Taekwoon works there, and where Taekwoon is, his boyfriend Hongbin can usually be found.

The bell above the door jingles when Wonsik bursts in, and, as is tradition, he gives the large windsurfing board – and attached sail – hanging precariously from the ceiling a dirty look. Taekwoon is wiping down the bar, with Hongbin sitting on a stool across from him nursing what looks to be a Mimosa.

“Bit early to drink, no?” Wonsik jokes, sliding easily into the stool beside his childhood friend.

“Three o’clock is midnight somewhere, surely,” Hongbin retorts, sipping at his drink. “Besides, it’s my first and last one.”

Wonsik looks around the restaurant. Since it’s after the lunch rush, the place is basically deserted. He was only here a few days ago, but in that time it feels like Taekwoon’s boss, Sanghyuk, has collected more surf and beach-related memorabilia and mounted it all. There’s absolutely no wall space left now.

“You seem distracted,” Taekwoon observes, drawing Wonsik out of his reverie. “And Chungha’s not in town, so it can’t be that.”

“Okay,” Wonsik frowns, “I scream when she looks at me _once_ and suddenly it’s all I’m known for.”

“It’s not like it was an unforgettable scream – you basically scared _her,_ I don’t think even helium could get that out of you,” Hongbin teases. Wonsik is eager to change the subject.

Unfortunately, he only has one thing on his mind. “Jiwon has started surfing lessons.”

“Oh?” Taekwoon raises his eyebrows. “Well, she’s watched the rest of us surf enough, it’s nice that she wants to learn too. Who’s teaching her?”

“Um,” Wonsik clears his throat. “Lee Jaehwan.”

Both Hongbin and Taekwoon level him with knowing looks.

“What?”

“You like him,” Hongbin states matter-of-factly. “That’s why you’re so distracted.”

“It makes sense,” Taekwoon adds. “Cute face, cuter voice, absolutely Wonsik’s type.”

“What do you mean my type I don’t even have—wait, cuter voice? How do you know what he sounds like?”

Taekwoon rolls his eyes like Wonsik has just asked him if he knows his own name. He briefly wonders if this is where Jiwon got her habit from. “We’ve been close friends for years; I met him in high school.”

Wonsik balks. So the cute personification of sunshine that teaches his sister how to surf has been best friends with Taekwoon all this time. How have they never crossed paths before?

Taekwoon takes Hongbin’s empty glass and begins to clean it. “Jiwonnie must have seen those flyers Jaehwan put around town last week. I’m glad, Jaehwan will really help her.”

“So he’s good then?” As soon as the words leave his mouth Wonsik wants to cram them back in, feeling foolish. _Of course he’s good Wonsik, he’s a surf competition champion._

He knows he said that to himself, in his head, but he’s pretty sure Taekwoon just said it to him out loud as well.

“Aside from the obvious, Jaehwan’s a very nice and patient person. He knows what to teach and how to teach it. He struggles to fit all his surf trophies on his shelf at home but he’s the farthest thing from arrogant. He won’t make Jiwon feel small.”

Wonsik doesn’t realise he’s leaning into the conversation, physically, until Taekwoon takes a very obvious step back and Hongbin fails to stifle a laugh. He clears his throat and leans back again.

“Actually…” Taekwoon looks over at a flyer displayed behind the bar. It’s an advertisement for a surf competition on the weekend. Wonsik has seen them everywhere over the last month. “Jaehwan’s participating, we could all go and support him and you can see just how good he is out there.”

“Bet Wonsik wants to see him dripping wet too—”

“Shut up,” Wonsik groans, giving Hongbin a half-hearted glare. “But… yeah, I’ll tell Jiwon too, we can all go.”

Taekwoon smiles. “Alright, I bet Jaehwan will love having his own cheer squad.”

 

~*~

 

Wonsik and Jiwon meet Hongbin and Taekwoon outside _California_ on Sunday morning. Taekwoon envelops Jiwon in a hug immediately, and together they all walk down to the beach.

There are several canopies scattered along the beach, including one for the judges’ panel and one for registration. Some of the staff of the organisation in charge of the competition are flittering about taking photos with expensive cameras that Wonsik suspects will be on their SNS accounts in about thirty seconds.

Wonsik nearly runs into the competition mascot as he walks alongside the rest of the group, and immediately feels sorry for whoever is inside the costume because today’s weather is _not_ kind.

“There he is!” Jiwon points, and everyone follows her gaze to see Jaehwan leaning against his surfboard as he kicks his feet around in the water that laps at his ankles whenever the waves crash onto the shore. He’s talking to the same lifeguard from the other day.

“Who is that?” Wonsik asks Taekwoon, gesturing to said lifeguard. Taekwoon waves him off with a smile.

“That’s Hakyeon – and before you ask, he’s dating my boss. Jaehwan is single.”

“That’s not what I was asking,” Wonsik mumbles, pouting slightly – still, the information is valuable and reassuring all the same.

“Jaehwan, Hakyeon!” Taekwoon calls, walking over. Wonsik watches as the two of them envelop him in a hug and ease into conversation. After a few moments, the three of them look over at the group and begin making their way over. Jaehwan beams brightly and Wonsik ignores the quiet, amused chuckle from Hongbin that is most certainly directed at him.

“Thank you so much for coming to support me, I’ll try and make it worth watching.”

“I’m sure you’ll be amazing,” Wonsik basically blurts and his voice wavers, but he doesn’t have time to feel embarrassed about it because all of a sudden Jaehwan’s big, beautiful smile is aimed entirely at _him_ and oh, it looks even better in person. He’s grinning before he even realises his face has moved.

“I hope so, but thank you.”

“Actually…” Taekwoon clears his throat, and Wonsik looks over at him in panic. _No._ “The competition doesn’t start for a little while – we might go look at the rock pools for a bit, maybe grab some food for when we watch, we’ll be back!”

Wonsik wants to curse the name Jung Taekwoon as he watches them all walk off with Taekwoon throwing an encouraging look back at Wonsik before he high fives Jiwon. He looks back at Jaehwan, suddenly a lot more nervous when he realises it’s the first time they’ve had a conversation completely on their own since they met.

“You know,” he begins, as Jaehwan leads them into a slow walk along the shore. “Jiwon’s really happy with the lessons, it’s probably her favourite part of each week. She really likes learning from you.”

“I’m glad, she’s a great student,” Jaehwan replies. “She’s making amazing progress, too. Actually, she told me the whole reason she wanted to learn is because she sees you and your friends go out to surf and it looked like a lot of fun.”

Wonsik tries not to whimper at the idea of Jiwon looking up to him and being inspired by him. If he’s not careful he’ll think about the day she was born and his mother let him hold her and that’s a memory that will not end with dry eyes. “Really? That… that makes me really happy, that I’ve influenced her positively like that.”

Jaehwan smiles fondly, glancing at the water brushing up against his feet. “You surf a lot, right? Have you ever entered any competitions? I’ve never seen you at any of these.”

“Ah, no,” Wonsik chuckles. “I love surfing, but I think the pressure would be too much for me. I prefer to do it on my own terms.”

“That’s fair, it’s not for everyone. Still, I’d like to see you surf one day, if that’s alright with you.”

Wonsik feels his ears turning red. “O-Oh,” he stumbles, “Yeah, of course. I’d like that.”

“How about—” Jaehwan is interrupted by a loud air horn sounding from the judging panel, and he gives Wonsik an unapologetic look. “That’s my cue, I’ll talk to you afterwards?”

“Definitely,” Wonsik nods, giving two encouraging thumbs up. “You’ll do great, good luck!”

Jaehwan beams again, somehow even brighter this time, and quickly jogs over to the judges’ canopy. Wonsik finds the others sitting down a little further up the beach, passing cardboard dishes of greasy street food back and forth. Jiwon smiles at him and pats the empty space of towel next to her, handing him the perfectly over-salted chips as he sits down.

“How’d you go? Make a fool out of yourself?” She teases.

Wonsik grins, thinking of Jaehwan’s request to see him surf. “For once, no.”

 

~*~

 

The surf competition consists of eight surfers, with a first round, two semi-finals and, of course, the final. It’s significantly smaller than other, bigger competitions, but the city sees it as a good way to showcase local talent.

Surfers compete in pairs, and whoever gets a higher score proceeds to the next round. Wonsik spends far too long chewing on the same piece of fish as he watches Jaehwan jog into the water with his surfboard tucked under his arm, ready for his first round.

He has twenty minutes to catch the best waves he can, and in those twenty minutes, Wonsik watches in awe as Jaehwan weaves himself into the waves, carving against the crest and reaching out to brush his fingers through the water of the growing curl. He paddles back to the other competitor after his wave dies down, allowing the man to catch the next wave, and waits patiently.

Wonsik can’t help but wonder if Jaehwan is hiding his actual talent, as the videos he’d – rather shamelessly – looked up of the champion surfer after meeting him showcased a lot more tricks than what he’s doing now, ones that were executed without fault.

When Jaehwan makes it into the final, Wonsik realises he’s right.

Ten minutes into his final round, and on his second wave, Jaehwan stands up on his board and sways back and forth along the water until, all of a sudden, he crouches down and twists his board up the slope of the wave and into the air, spinning and landing back on the curve of the wave, riding it down into another carve. Wonsik claps and shouts in disbelief at witnessing the manoeuvre in person, heart beating in his ears.

Not long after, the air horn gets blown and both surfers make their way back onto the beach. Wonsik keeps his distance, not wanting to interrupt any post-surf official business Jaehwan might have to do, but he’s not so far away that he can’t see the way Jaehwan’s board shorts and rash guard cling to his wet – and probably salty, Wonsik thinks dangerously – glistening skin.

He doesn’t have to stare from afar for long, though, because after the ceremony and Jaehwan is given his trophy, he makes an immediate beeline for the group. Wonsik swallows nervously – seeing Jaehwan still partly wet, _up close_ , is probably going to be a lot harder than pining from a distance.

“Congratulations!” everyone cheers, and Jaehwan is all but crushed in a hug from Hakyeon. He brushes his hair out of his eyes and smiles lopsidedly, still clutching his trophy.

“Thanks, guys.” He replies sweetly, taking an offered towel from one of the competition staff and scrubbing his hair ferociously with it.

“You were amazing,” Jiwon compliments, eyes wide with wonder. Wonsik wants to coo and squish her face like when they were kids. “Watching you out there makes me wanna enter a competition one day too.”

Jaehwan grins triumphantly and poses, flexing his rather small – but still impressive – toned arms. “Don’t you worry Jiwonnie, I’ll get you there. But first, I’m _dying_ for a beer, salt water sucks.”

 

~*~

 

Jiwon has friends she’d promised to meet up with after the competition, so after she waves goodbye and walks off with them, Wonsik goes with the others to _California_ for celebratory drinks, mostly because Taekwoon promises a staff discount and, well, Sanghyuk is working and Hakyeon can use his charms on him.

They pile into a booth together, leaving space for Taekwoon who’s gone to get the first round. The booth is pretty small for their standards, so it involves getting nice and cozy. Fortunately or unfortunately for Wonsik, he’s seated next to Jaehwan, and that means their thighs are pressed together in such a way that if Wonsik spends too long thinking about it he might actually pass out.

Taekwoon returns with a tray of beers, and they cheer together and congratulate Jaehwan again. Wonsik sips his beer, not particularly quenched, but when he chances a look at the champion surfer beside him, Jaehwan drops his glass on the table to reveal he’s finished half the glass already.

He seems to notice Wonsik watching him, and gives him a bashful smile. “I needed that.”

“You deserved it,” Wonsik reassures, smiling back. Jaehwan settles back in his seat and sighs, content.

“So,” Hongbin starts, one hand around his glass and the other over Taekwoon’s shoulders. “The next surf competition around here is in a month. Gonna enter that one too?”

“Obviously.” Jaehwan laughs, the sound melodic. Wonsik melts into his seat. “Can’t have everyone thinking I’m getting soft or giving up.”

“Who knows? Jiwonnie could compete in that one too,” Taekwoon adds, and Wonsik smiles to himself at the idea of Jiwon competing. He still remembers how reluctant she’d been about going into the ocean as a child, and for the longest time was content with just running away from the waves on the shore or jumping over them.

“I’ll get her there,” Jaehwan says again, echoing what he’d told Jiwon after the competition. “And I’ll make sure she wins, too!” He turns to Wonsik and winks, almost like a promise, but the gesture leaves Wonsik’s face feeling hot.

The first round goes down easy, even though Jaehwan has finished his beer long before everyone else, and Hakyeon claims the next round. “I wanna go annoy Hyuk for a bit anyway,” he explains.

“Just give us our beers before you get lost in his eyes,” Jaehwan teases, and laughs at Hakyeon’s indignant expression.

 

~*~

 

The sun has long since gone down when Hakyeon says goodbye because he has an early start the next morning, and not long after, Hongbin and Taekwoon also leave. It takes Wonsik longer than it should to realise that he’s been left alone with Jaehwan again. He blames the alcohol.

“Earlier today,” Jaehwan starts, drawing patterns in the condensation on the side of his glass. “I was gonna ask you something but the air horn went off and I had to go.”

“Oh yeah,” Wonsik sets his beer down. “What did you wanna ask me?”

Jaehwan downs a big mouthful of his own beer. “I told you I’d like to see you surf one day; I was going to suggest tomorrow…?”

“O-Oh,” Wonsik swallows. “Yeah, tomorrow works – we could—we could go after Jiwon’s lesson?”

“A sunset surf, huh?” Jaehwan laughs, looking at Wonsik with a cheeky smile. “Does that make this a date, Wonsik?”

His voice gets caught in his throat – he’s not even sure what he was going to say back, because his brain-to-mouth filter is malfunctioning – and all he can do is grin as Jaehwan laughs harder at his response. He almost feels like he hallucinates the next words out of Jaehwan’s mouth.

“I’d really like if it was.”

“It could be,” is the first thing Wonsik blurts, and yup, his brain-to-mouth filter needs to go in for repairs. “I mean… yeah. If you wanted it to be.”

Jaehwan lifts his glass and downs the rest of his beer with conviction, wiping his mouth obscenely with his arm afterwards. “Well, I want it to be.” He grins triumphantly, setting his glass down on the table. “We should both be getting home, though.”

“Right,” Wonsik nods, completely unaware of the time. “Let me walk you home.”

Jaehwan doesn’t live that far from the beach, it turns out, just a couple of streets behind _California._ The fact that it’s such a short walk almost leaves Wonsik wanting, but he reminds himself that they’re meeting again tomorrow – for a _date,_ no less.

“You’re such a gentleman, Wonsikkie,” Jaehwan croons, cheeks flushed from the alcohol. Wonsik suppresses the squeal he makes in the back of his throat with an obnoxious cough. Where has this new nickname come from?

“I just wanna make sure you get home safe,” he explains, and of course that part is true, but he also doesn’t wanna say goodbye to Jaehwan earlier than he has to. Unfortunately, they’ve just reached his front door.

“Thank you for coming to cheer me on, and for the drinks, and the walk home,” Jaehwan grins, dramatically counting on his fingers for every event that he lists. He fishes his keys out of his pocket and, shockingly, gets his key in the door on the first try.

“It was fun, no need to thank me,” Wonsik waves him off, smiling. “Well… I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon?”

“God knows I won’t be awake until I have to leave for Jiwon’s lesson,” Jaehwan chuckles, pushing his door open further. “But yes, I’ll see you then and afterwards for our _date._ ”

He throws a teasing look over his shoulder as he enunciates the word, and Wonsik feels himself grow hotter than whatever the alcohol’s doing to him to begin with. “Of course, our date.”

“Get home safe Sikkie, don’t stray and find another cute little thing to ask out, now.”

There’s a smirk on Jaehwan’s face as the door closes, and Wonsik laughs – more to himself – as he jumps off the porch steps and starts his walk home. He’s not entirely sure how he gets back in one piece, because majority of the walk is spent in a daze thinking about the way Jaehwan’s eyes crinkle when he grins, or how plump his lips are, or even the way he can down a beer in seven seconds flat.

All Wonsik knows is that he’s as whipped as Jaehwan’s hair in the ocean breeze.

Crap, even his similes are Jaehwan-related now.

 

~*~

 

The following afternoon, Jiwon wouldn’t let Wonsik walk her to her lesson as he usually does. He’d told her over breakfast that he’s going on a date with Jaehwan after the two of them finish up, and she’d been insistent that he spend the remainder of the day freshening up and looking his best.

She hadn’t even listened when he told her they were only going surfing.

Alas, five PM eventually rolled around and Wonsik made sure to get to the beach in good time. He’d briefly seen Hakyeon on his way there, who simply gave him a thumbs up and mouthed ‘well done’, whatever that was supposed to mean. Wonsik just smiled back and kept walking.

Jaehwan and Jiwon are standing around talking when he approaches them, and Jiwon almost squeals when she spots him. “I should leave you both to it,” she says as Wonsik comes to a stop. “Have fun on your date!”

As she’s walking behind Jaehwan, she turns and gestures to Wonsik, mouthing that his hair looks good. Reflexively, he runs a hand through it and looks back at Jaehwan. “Ready for a surf?”

“Am I ever,” Jaehwan grins, giving him a very appreciative once-over. “Let’s go.”

 

~*~

 

As the temperature is beginning to cool down, the waves at dusk are perfect as always. Wonsik paddles out alongside Jaehwan, running his fingers through the water almost apologetically once they come to a stop. He hasn’t gone surfing in a few days – which is the longest break he’s had in a while – and doesn’t want the ocean to think he’s abandoned her.

“Dibs!” Jaehwan calls excitedly as a large wave begins to build up in front of them, and before Wonsik can respond he’s already paddling in the direction of the shore in preparation.

Wonsik follows suit, smirking. “I’m not letting you keep this one all to yourself.”

“Let’s see if you can keep up,” Jaehwan shouts back, grinning as the wave lifts them both up. Wonsik had made sure to distance himself, just to make sure neither of them crash into each other – he winces inwardly at the thought – but he as he stands up on his board, his mind goes on autopilot as he focuses on his balance and riding the wave.

He’s not game enough to pull off an aerial like Jaehwan had at the competition, but he is comfortable enough to carve as the wave chases and curves behind him, almost threatening – but he knows she means no harm.

On his last carve, he angles the board to face the shore, and rides the top of the wave comfortably as it begins to die down. He looks around and spots Jaehwan sitting upright on his board nearby and paddles over.

Jaehwan is almost dazed as he stares out over the ocean, and as he gets closer, Wonsik’s breath catches in his throat. The orange and red and pink hues of the sky are reflecting off of Jaehwan’s glistening skin, in his wide eyes, and his beauty in this one simple moment leaves Wonsik speechless.

The surf champion spots him after a moment, and grins. “You’ve got good technique, Wonsik.”

“I thought you were right there with me,” Wonsik raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t you want that wave?”

“I did, but I wanted to watch you surf more,” Jaehwan explains, leaning forward and splaying his fingers on the surface of his board. It dawns on Wonsik that Jaehwan had bowed out of the wave just to paddle back out and watch him, uninterrupted. He smiles bashfully down at his own board. “The waves are perfect right now, there’ll be a lot more like that one.”

“You’re right,” Wonsik agrees, pointing. A wave larger than the one just before is beginning to form. “Don’t chicken out on this one.”

“Not a chance,” Jaehwan shouts, already paddling. Wonsik grins and follows suit.

 

~*~

 

He’s not sure how long it’s been, all he knows is that he needs a breather. So, sitting up on his board a little way away from the action, Wonsik watches Jaehwan ride wave after wave with confidence and a sense of belonging that can only be found in surf competition champions. Jaehwan looks as if he’s at home, out amongst the waves, and his body moves like surfing is as natural to him as walking. It’s mesmerising to watch, and Jaehwan’s capabilities as a surfer make much more sense to Wonsik with every new wave he catches. This is a home away from home for him.

“Wonsik,” Jaehwan calls, and Wonsik turns his head in the direction of the voice. He must’ve zoned out and hadn’t noticed Jaehwan paddling up to him.

As he gets closer, the side of Jaehwan’s surfboard bumps that of Wonsik’s, and he leans over and rests his hand on the surface, moving closer. Wonsik feels his heart do a backflip in his chest as Jaehwan’s lips press against his. It’s a chaste, closed-mouth kiss, but when Jaehwan pulls away his eyes are on Wonsik’s lips, and Wonsik wonders briefly if he should dive in for round two.

“All those waves have given me an appetite,” Jaehwan says quietly, interrupting Wonsik’s internal struggle. He glances up at Wonsik from under his lashes. “Dinner?”

Wonsik grins. “Yeah,” he agrees, and they begin to paddle back to shore. “And maybe dessert if you’re lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first up a few things:
> 
> 1\. Yes the smoothie names are from Boost Juice, I was Craving and even let Jiwon have my usual order ;_;
> 
> 2\. I know... absolutely nothing about surfing or how it works so I did some pretty SURFace-level (hehe) research but if you know your way around the waves I'm sorry if a lot of it was inaccurate/pretty vague!!
> 
> 3\. As you may have guessed Hyuk's restaurant name is inspired by that California Beach ad VIXX did as well
> 
> Anyways this is my first piece of writing in a while - and my first in a longer while that I'm actually sharing with the world - so it is a little sloppy. This is an idea that came from my best friend and is inspired by that one Pony Play VIXX photoshoot, especially the photo with just Wonsik and the girl (her name escapes me I'm sorry) and so years on I decided to write it!
> 
> Sidenote: Said best friend is a fantastic artist and she's amazing, she does draw some VIXX things but if you like art in all forms and in general please support her! Her username is buggdraws on tumblr and @TeenageKirkland on twitter! You can also find me primarily on twitter with the same username (@wookberry). I've also got a twitter specifically for my writing and discussions about my fics! Follow if you'd like @leobinning <3
> 
> This was such a long notes section but thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me.


End file.
